Turn Your Back
by Ginga-Ail1994
Summary: The story of what happened, before during and after Scar's treason and rise to power. What made the Pride Lands the way it was, why did Scar become a monster, and more. Use of violence and language.
1. Treason: A Prologue

_His paws ached as he scrabbled to get a hold on the smooth rock, pieces dislodging when his claws sunk into the sandstone. The vision in his right eye went blurry and red due to the blood seeping from the wound given by a startled wildebeest. His sides ached every time he took even a shallow breath, head swimming from impending concussion. Still, the golden beast heaved his shoulders up the sheer cliff face, his muscles bulging from the effort of his exhausted forelegs dragging his weakening body upward. He only had a foot or two left to climb, and he could crawl to the small waterhole not too far from the gorge – he'd shelter there under the palm trees, and he could tell Zazu to alert Sarabi. He would stay there until he regained his strength, Rafiki would bind his broken ribs and nurse his wounds. Everything would be alright. Simba was safe, that was the main thing. Once Simba was alright, he could worry about himself later._

 _But the king was tiring – his vision danced in white spots before his eyes, he was running out of oxygen due to the height of the gorge and the pressure on his limbs. It was getting steeper, so steep that it was now almost a straight drop down, his hind legs giving away beneath him, only his strong upper body holding him up. Grunting, the lion dragged himself up a bit further, panting hard, pads bleeding, head throbbing. He looked up, to see how far he was from safety. There was a ledge half a foot away and staring down on him, his chiselled features set like the rock face he was climbing, was Scar. Mufasa would have smiled with joy if his face hadn't been straining from the exertion, "Scar!" he gasped. Slipping a few inches, the king panicked and clung onto the edge for dear life, heart ricocheting against his battered chest. "Brother," muttered Scar monotonously, gazing at his struggling brother without blinking. Mufasa was surprised at the lack of emotion in Scar's tone; why was he being his usual, blunt self? Why wasn't he helping him? Was he in shock? Realizing that he had to snap his brother out of his unbreakable glare, he called out to him, "Brother! Help me!" his hind legs scrabbling aimlessly for a hold as he did so._

 _Staring without any trace of emotion, Scar did not react. Mufasa was about to plead, when suddenly his younger brother's features turned from being passive to deep, burning hatred. Leaning over the side of the ravine, he sunk his claws into Mufasa's paws. Blood spat into the king's face as he roared in pain, his flesh tearing as he slipped slightly from his brother's grasp. Scar dug his talons in deeper, and instead of pulling his brother up, he smirked callously at him. Mufasa gaped up at Scar, too shocked to even cry – why wasn't he pulling him up? Why was he just leaning on the face of the rock, leaving him hanging? Great Kings, just pull me up already!_

 _Scar's devilish grin widened and he leaned slowly, deliberately, and whispered in a dry, nasally voice, and full of bitter hatred –"long live the king."_

 _Eyes widening, Mufasa's mind was filled with a drowned out buzzing drone – what was going on? What was Scar getting at? He knew, he had known all along – but he didn't think that his brother, his own kin, the lion that was once kind-hearted and non judgemental, would ever think of –_

 _His thoughts were cut short as his brother began to loosen his grip. The only thing the doomed ruler could think of, to perhaps snap his brother out of his murderous reverie, was one small word – a long buried name. His voice came out, childlike and innocent, like a little cub lost – "Taka!"_

 _As soon as the name had left his lips, the traitor flung his tormentor over the side of the ravine. It was as he watched the body drop like a stone, limbs flailing to grab at nothing but air, the strangled scream of fear as he fell, that Scar realised what his brother had said. He was convinced that he could hear a cub screaming, in the crevice of his brain, a dismayed shriek that sounded like his own demons._

 _"Noooooooooo!"_

 _Scar closed his eyes before he heard the thud – for even after what he'd done, he could not bear to see the body of his brother hit the ground._


	2. A Soulmate Lost

"How long has she left?" he asked, trying to swallow the bile rising in his throat. He knew by the wise mandrill's silence, that the answer was one he did not wish to hear. Inhaling shakily, Mohatu asked what would become of the cub. Hesitant, his friend replied "assuming it survives, and if it does it will be extremely weak, Zuri is due to give birth in the coming weeks, as you know. She has agreed to nurse the cub and act as substitute mother." Zuri was Udo's younger sister, who had fallen for a rogue who had absconded before he knew of her pregnancy. The king flinched at the mention of assuming – he could not bear to lose two loves at once. "Very well, is she well enough to talk to me?"

At Rafiki's affirmation, Mohatu padded softly into the den, making his way to his sickly mate. He cast a worried gaze over her sleeping form; she was so thin, her breathing low and shaky. Lying down with a sigh, Mohatu placed a gentle paw around Udo's waist. He had a very gentle touch, and was a quiet soul – a lion of few words. Udo, however, had always been a light sleeper. Jerking at her mate's touch, Mohatu pulled away, cursing quietly, "sorry, sweetheart... I just –" Udo shushed the gibbering king, "get over yourself, Mohatu. I was only pretending to be asleep." She rolled over, inch by inch, and snuggled into his dark mane, ignoring the dampness from the tears that had started flowing from his eyes. They said nothing for a while, only listening to each other's heartbeat. Mohatu's eyes were heavy with sleep, but his mind and heart were that of a cheetah. Suddenly, Udo shook, only ever so slightly. "What's wrong?" the lioness chuckled, "remember when we were cubs and you pushed Rafiki into the watering hole?"

"You made me do it!"

"So?! You didn't have to do it, you know."

"It was a dare! You can't back out on a dare!"

The pair bantered back and forth, reminiscing about their lives as best friends, then childhood sweethearts. It was an on and off affair, due to their stubborn ways and similarities, but they always made it through in the end. Some thought it was for the sake of the betrothal, but they couldn't have been more wrong – Mohatu and Udo were two of the Lucky Ones.

Chattering away as the stars grew dim and the sky salmon pink, showing love through simple nuzzles and gazes, the king and queen enjoyed what would be some of their last moments together. Reluctantly, Mohatu took his paw from around his best friend. "Ahhh, no! Don't leave now, stay a while longer!" she whined jokingly (or at least, that is how she made it out to be). Mohatu licked her lovingly, reassuring her of his return shortly. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered, as his queen struggled to keep her eyes open. Thinking she had fallen asleep, Mohatu crept away, only to hear his beloved call out.

"Mohatu?"

"What is it, darling?"

"Can we name him Ahadi?"

Mohatu chuckled, "you are certain it's a boy."

"Call it mother's intuition."

Mohatu smiled, "whatever makes you happy, my queen."

**  
A fortnight later, Mohatu paced up and down Pride Rock, retracting his claws nervously, his mane standing on end. It had been going on for hours. Udo had Zuri and the other lionesses by her side. Zuri's newborn son, Togo, was curled up in the arms of his older brother, Armand. Zuzu, Mohatu and Udo's advisor, tried to placate the troubled king the best she could.

"Try and focus on the positives, sire. You do not know what the outcome will be" she cooed soothingly, trying her very best to mask the tremor of doubt in the back of her throat. Despite her good intentions, Mohatu became even more anxious; the problem, of course, was not knowing how his queen would be. Armand, who was keeping his brother calm by licking him methodically, twitched his tail nervously.

Zuri padded out of the cave, her face a slate. She picked Togo up and nursed him gently. She sat with her ears drawn back, her paws curled in towards her chest, her eyes narrow slits. Her tail flicked like a metronome. She was thinking, and the thoughts were not pleasant.

The tension was palatable. Zuzu's plumage was so ruffled that she resembled a large newborn chick. Armand stared at his mother, as did Mohatu, unblinking. "Zuri?" Mohatu quipped with unintended brashness. The lioness jumped, and Togo began to wail, the noise like claws on a cliff wall. "Sire," she murmured, "nothing has happened yet. Togo must be fed." Mohatu sniffed. The king was torn; his best friend and love may die tonight, as could their cub. Or one may live. The chances of both surviving were seldom to none.

The blue black canvas of the night sky leaked burnt orange unto the new dawn, as the animals below on the plains began to make their rounds. Zuzu took off to see over the kingdom, as Mohatu had instructed her to do the past few weeks as he could not bear to leave his mate's side until she woke. Only moments after she had left, wishing the king good luck, did Rafiki appear from the cave. The mandrill looked even older, with bags under his eyes, his grey mane lilting due to exhaustion. Alas, it was the look on his face. One needn't have said a word. Armand snuggled close to his mother, and nuzzled the ruff of her neck as she buiried her face into Togo's soft fur. Mohatu, his heart sinking, crept inside, knowing full well what lay ahead.

The pride sisters made room for their king, lining the walls, unable to stifle their sniffles and sighs although they tried their hardest. Mohatu acknowledged them with a kind nod, and bent down to greet Udo. "Darling," he whispered, his voice shaking. The queen, her breath shallow, lifted her paw with every bit of strength she could muster. Slowly, with great tenderness, she rubbed her mate on the back of his neck; the purest sign of her affection.

"I love you."

The sun made its ascent through the amber sky, a slow moving comet, greeter of life and death.


End file.
